yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Luster in Bikini Bottom (Transcript)
Here is the transcirpt of Luster in Bikini Bottom. One morning, SpongeBob was still sleeping at his pineapple house when his foghorn alarm clock woke up once again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Good morning, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: Today's a great day as usual, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: (picking out some clothes) Hmmm. (found his squared pants) Aha! Perfect! (getting dressed and started brushing his teeth) Now, to go and spend the day with my new pal in Equestria, Luster Dawn. See ya later, Gary! Gary the Snail: (meows) With that said, SpongeBob got out the magical mirror from the chest as he sets it down and it glows. SpongeBob SquarePants: Equestria, here I come! Soon, he was transported to Equestria as Gary went about his business. Gary the Snail: (meows) Meanwhile in Equestria, everyone was enjoying their usual day in Ponyville. Soon enough, SpongeBob appeared in Ponyville as he looked all around him. SpongeBob SquarePants: (breathing in and out) Ponyville, here I am. And then as Luster was coming with her friends including Li’l Cheese, she noticed him appearing in Ponyville. Luster Dawn: SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Luster! As he came closer to Luster and the others, SpongeBob gave her a friendly hug. SpongeBob SquarePants: I finally found you! (noticed Li’l Cheese) Hi, Li’l Cheese! Li’l Cheese: Hi, SpongeBob! Meet mine and Luster’s friends, Gallop J. Fry, Georgia, River Song, and Yelena! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, nice to meet ya! Gallop J. Fry: It's nice to meet you too, SpongeBob. Georgia: Luster Dawn and Li’l Cheese has told us plenty about you. River Song: Yeah! They even told us how funny you are too. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, shucks! Yelena: Well, Yelena think it good to have new friends in Equestria. Luster Dawn: So, SpongeBob, what brings you here from Bikini Bottom? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, well, I just thought I’d drop by to hang out with you. Luster Dawn: Really? I haven’t noticed. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's true, so can we hang out just for a bit? Luster Dawn: I don’t see why not. But remember, we have an important day at the School of Friendship, and this is Li’l Cheese’s first time at the school. So please, try not to do anything too foolish, okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't you worry, Luster, I'll be on my best behavior. Li’l Cheese: And do you Pinkie Promise? SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing softly) You bet I do, Li'l Cheese. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. And off they went to the School of Friendship, SpongeBob was looking forward to it. Just as soon as they arrived, Trixie appeared greeting Li’l Cheese on his first day. Trixie: Hello, Students, I am Trixie! Your Great and Powerful Guidance Counselor! Li’l Cheese: (seeing his mother) Hi, Mom! Pinkie Pie: (waving to his son) Hi, Li’l Cheese! SpongeBob SquarePants: Luster, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable at this school. Luster Dawn: There's no need to feel nervous, SpongeBob, we always learn friendship there. Especially when Gallus and his friends saved Equestria before my friends and I came. Soon after SpongeBob listened to Luster, he felt much better. SpongeBob SquarePants: You’re right, Luster, maybe I could get along with everyone here. Starlight Glimmer: Well, this is the right place to learn, SpongeBob. Are you ready to review your friendship with your friends in Bikini Bottom? SpongeBob SquarePants: Of course, Starlight. I'm ready to learn. Then, Sunburst was ready to examine SpongeBob’s review. Sunburst: Hello, SpongeBob. Shall we begin your first lesson today? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Sunburst. With that, Starlight begins to teach the students a lot about the Elements of Harmony. Starlight Glimmer: Can anypony or any creature explain who represent the very six Elements of Harmony? When everypony and every creature raised their hooves, wings and claws, Luster raised her hoof. Starlight Glimmer: Luster? Luster Dawn: From the very beginning, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, and Flash Magnus were the very six who’re the Pillars of Sorcery, Strength, Healing, Hope, Beauty, and Bravery represent of the six Elements of Harmony wielded by Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, whose elements are Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. Starlight Glimmer: That’s correct, Luster. Can anypony and any creature else who’re the first to succeed Star Swirl, Princess Twilight, and their friends? With that, SpongeBob raised his hand as everypony and every creature else raised their hooves, wings and claws. Sunburst: Yes? SpongeBob SquarePants: The very first who succeeded Princess Twilight and her friends are Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder. Starlight Glimmer: Correct, SpongeBob! Sunburst: Very good answer, SpongeBob, well done. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, I’ve practiced studying a few times before. Just when school was out for the day, Luster had a few questions about SpongeBob’s homeworld. Luster Dawn: Say, SpongeBob, can I ask you something? SpongeBob SquarePants: What is it, Luster? Luster Dawn: Well, I was wondering... SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Luster? Luster Dawn: Do you think I can come to Bikini Bottom with you? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing, Luster. Luster Dawn: Thanks. So, SpongeBob and Luster came to the magic mirror for a tour in Bikini Bottom. For the start, SpongeBob shows Luster the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is the Krusty Krab, a fast food restaurant where I work here. Luster Dawn: Wow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, wow. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, me boy! You’re just in time, show Sandy how to be a fry cook! SpongeBob SquarePants: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, Luster, what brings you to Bikini Bottom? Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Luster, how’d you get to breath underwater without your air helmet. Luster Dawn: Well, SpongeBob was just showing me around his homeworld, I use my magic to breathe underwater. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Luster, any vegan meal you like to order? Luster Dawn: (looks at the menu) Hmmm… Let's see, I think I'll have a Vegan Krabby Patty with some kelp fries, and any shake special you have that’s vegan flavored. SpongeBob SquarePants: Coming right up, Luster! With that, SpongeBob started making the vegan krabby patty and brought out the kelp fries and seaweed shake. SpongeBob SquarePants: Order Up! Luster Dawn: Wow, this looks incredible. (uses her magic aura to hold the tray.) Thanks, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Anytime, Luster. So, Luster enjoys her vegan meal during her visit at the Krusty Krab. Soon, SpongeBob showed Luster his management on the Krusty Krab 2. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is my management on the Krusty Krab 2. Luster Dawn: I think it’s brilliant. SpongeBob SquarePants: You don’t know the half of it, I always do my job keeping my eyes open for customers. I always manages the Krusty Krab 2 my way, and not Mr. Krabs’. Luster Dawn: Wow, that seems pretty new to me. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I had my ways to split 50/50 with Mr. K. Later after show Luster around Bikini Bottom, she and SpongeBob returned to Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Luster, what’d you think of Bikini Bottom, do you like it? Luster Dawn: I love it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Glad to say it. Later on at Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer came to see them reminding Luster that Gallus is waiting for her for basic training. Luster Dawn: We’re back, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good. Gallus was waiting for you for basic training, Luster. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait. You mean Luster can’t see me at Bikini Bottom? Sunset Shimmer: That’s right, SpongeBob. Gallus was going to take Luster to his basic training, she’s got a lot to learn to succeed Twilight as Gallus have before. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, I understand, Princess Sunset. Just then, Gallus arrives to see Luster, who was ready for basic training. Gallus: Luster! I am here now. Ready for basic training? Luster Dawn: Coming, Gallus. (to SpongeBob) Sorry, SpongeBob. I have to go now, just promise me to come back later. Okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. See you later, Luster. Luster Dawn: Goodbye, SpongeBob. With that, Luster left with Gallus to the basic training while SpongeBob sadly left to Bikini Bottom. Later, SpongeBob was back at his pineapple house and starting to miss Luster Dawn already. SpongeBob SquarePants: (looks very sad) Gary, I miss Luster. Do you? Gary: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: (sadly sighs) I don’t know why, Gary, I just couldn’t stop thinking about her. Just then, Patrick came to see SpongeBob hoping for their play date. Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob! Guess what! SpongeBob SquarePants: What is it, Patrick? Patrick Star: I invited you to meet with Luster in Equestria instead. SpongeBob SquarePants: (happily) Really?! Come on, Patrick! Let’s go! With that, SpongeBob and Patrick goes back into Equestria. When SpongeBob and Patrick arrived in Equestria, they are at Luster Dawn's new home at Golden Oak Library. Luster Dawn: Hello, SpongeBob. Hi, Patrick. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Luster! What an awesome day at Golden Oak Library! Luster Dawn: Thanks, SpongeBob. Would you and Patrick like to join me, Gallop J. Fry, Yelena, Li’l Cheese, River Song, and Georgia? I’ve talked about keeping each other company. Patrick Star: We love to! Li’l Cheese: You’re on! SpongeBob SquarePants: Play date is on! And so, the play dates were on at the Golden Oak Library. With their playdates done, SpongeBob decided to accompany Luster while visiting the School for Gifted Unicorns. SpongeBob SquarePants: Luster? Luster Dawn: Yes, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think I should join you while visiting the School for Gifted Unicorns. How is that? Luster Dawn: Great idea, SpongeBob. I like what you’re thinking. Patrick Star: Neat idea, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Patrick. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Luster set off to the School for Gifted School while Patrick and Luster’s friends waved good luck. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225